Hidden Affections
by InuNani
Summary: Miroku x Sango. What happens when Miroku and Sango get into a huge fight and they don't talk to each other? Also, what will happen when the rest of the IY gang leave ditch the two of them for a week? Please R&R!
1. The Big Fight & Miroku's Confession

**Chapter 1: The Big Fight & Miroku's Confession**

"Don't you ever touch me ever again, you perverted monk!" Sango screamed at Miroku after he, once again, touched her butt.

"But Sango! I thought you were used to it already!" Miroku said.

The InuYasha gang was eating lunch and Miroku touched Sango's butt and Sango was more pissed off than usual this time. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala were just watching.

"I swear, Miroku, if you touch me ever again, you won't escape with just a hand mark on your face!" Sango yelled.

"Fine! I'll just find another woman to touch!" Miroku yelled back.

"Argh! You'll never change! I thought you could, but I was wrong! I am never talking to you again!" Sango got up and walked away.

"That's fine with me! I'm not talking to you either!" Miroku yelled to Sango.

"Sango, where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm going to go cool off!" Sango said angrily.

"OK. I'll come with you to make sure there aren't any demons." InuYasha said.

Sango and InuYasha went off into the woods, while Kagome and Miroku stayed at the picnic site. Shippo and Kilala went to a stream nearby to swim.

"Hey Miroku. Are you really that desperate to touch a girl's butt that you'll hunt down another woman?" Kagome asked disgustedly.

Miroku sighed. "No, unfortunately. It seems that I don't have the heart to do that."

"Really? Wow. Maybe Sango was wrong that you never change." Kagome said, surprised.

They were quiet for a while until Miroku broke the silence.

"Kagome? Don't tell anyone this, but I think I'm in love with Sango." Miroku blushed.

"I know." Kagome said emotionlessly.

Miroku blushed even more. "Wha…? Is it obvious or something?"

Kagome smiled. "No, not to InuYasha, Shippo, and Sango. Only to me since I know these things in my world."

Miroku sighed. "Just please don't tell Sango."

"Don't worry Miroku." Kagome replied reassuringly.


	2. Sango's Conversation with InuYasha

**Chapter 2: Sango's Conversation with InuYasha**

"Argh! I hate that lecherous monk! I wish he could be more gentleman-like!" Sango said angrily.

"Um, Sango? Do you like Miroku or something?" InuYasha asked cautiously. Sango gave him her evil glare. InuYasha went and hid behind a tree.

"Why the hell would I like that pervert!" Sango screamed. She then sighed. She looked over to InuYasha. "I hate to tell this to you, InuYasha, but I do like Miroku. I might even love him."

InuYasha came out from behind the tree and just stared at Sango. "You're in love with Miroku? I guess Kagome was right." InuYasha said, shocked.

Sango blushed. "Kagome knew?"

"I don't know. I guess she was right about something for once." InuYasha said. "So why do you love that lecherous idiot anyways?"

Sango sighed. "I have no clue. I guess there's something about him that attracts me to him. You better not tell Miroku or else I'll hurt you."

"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha said, not caring.


	3. Forming the Plan

**Chapter 3: Forming the Plan**

InuYasha and the others continued their journey. The only thing that was different was that Miroku and Sango weren't talking or walking by each other at all.

"It's really weird not seeing Miroku and Sango talk to each other." Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

"Yeah. And to think that Sango loves that womanizing jerk." InuYasha whispered back.

"What? So she does like him. Hmm…I have a plan InuYasha." Kagome whispered excitedly.

At night, while everyone was sleeping, Kagome and InuYasha went far away from the camp so when they talk, no one would wake up.

"Now what were you talking about when you said you have a plan?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, we both know that Sango and Miroku love each other, right? But unfortunately, they aren't talking to each other. So I thought of a plan to make them talk again and make them confess their love to each other." Kagome said.

"So what's the plan!" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"Just listen!" Kagome yelled. "My plan is for you, Shippo, Kilala, and me to leave Miroku and Sango before they wake up. When they do wake up, they're going to notice that we left without them. One of them is going to find a note, written by me, saying that we're going to come back in a week and that they better be getting along when we come back. So, what do you think?"

"Feh…whatever." InuYasha said. "It's fine with me. As long as they're talking to each other again. I can't stand the silence."

"I knew you actually cared, you big, cuddly puppy!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"What did you call me!" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Oh, you know what you are, so just shut up and let's get to the plan." Kagome said.

Kagome got Shippo and Kilala up and whispered to them the plan briefly. Kilala transformed and they flew into the sky to a distant village.


	4. Where is Everyone?

**Chapter 4: Where is Everyone?**

Sango started to stir. When she woke up, she looked around. She noticed that everybody was gone except for Miroku.

"Where is everyone?" she thought aloud.

When she said that, Miroku woke up with a start. Sango looked at him, but then turned away and ignored him. Miroku then found a note by him and he read it aloud:

"Dear Sango and Miroku,

I know you must be wondering why we left without you. You guys not talking to each other is starting to get old. We're going to be at a village so far that you two can't make it there by foot. We'll come back in about a week. And Sango? If you're wondering where your Hiraikotsu and other weapons are, they're with us so you don't kill Miroku.

If you two aren't at least talking to each other by the time we come back, we're going to leave you both for a month next time.

Sincerely,

Kagome"

Sango had a disgusted look on her face. 'Why would they do this to me?' She thought. Then she sighed. "Miroku, I'm sorry for freaking out that day. I guess we should start talking to each other again."

'Thank god.' Miroku thought. "I also apologize, Sango. I didn't mean it at all when I said that I would find another woman just so I could touch her. I'm not THAT lecherous." Miroku said.

"Really? You have changed." Sango said, shocked. "Well, I guess we have to stay with each other for a week now." She sighed. Then she said seriously, "But I was telling the truth that day when I said that if you touch me in the wrong way again then you WILL feel much more pain than just a slap in the face."

Miroku gulped. "Heh, heh." He laughed nervously. Then he changed the subject. "So, Sango. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Hmm. It seems Kagome left some things from her world for us. There's easy-to-make food, things to bath with, and some medical supplies. I guess we'll have ramen for breakfast." Sango said.

"That sounds good. This is going to be a great week Sango." Miroku smiled.

Sango smiled a fake smile. "No, it's going to be a VERY LONG week." She whispered to herself.


	5. The Spring Incident

**Chapter 5: The Spring Incident**

The week, for Sango and Miroku, was going smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Nothing, until the 5th night.

Sango was bathing in the spring and Miroku was at the campsite. While Sango was washing up, a huge rat demon came and started attacking her. She screamed.

"It's probably just a monkey." Miroku said to himself. "I don't want to die yet, and especially at Sango's hands."

Sango then screamed, "MIROKU! HELP ME!"

Miroku stood up quickly. "I'M COMING SANGO!" he yelled. He got a blanket and his staff. He ran as fast as he could then he stopped right before he could see the spring. 'I might regret this.' He gulped. Then he ran to the spring. He threw the blanket to Sango and looked up at the sky saying, "Sango! Wrap yourself up in the blanket and go behind the trees! I'll take care of this demon!"

Sango was speechless. 'He didn't even try anything perverted like look at me or something. He even brought me a blanket.' She thought. She then wrapped herself up, picked up her clothes, then went behind the trees.

Miroku then looked at the demon and said, "I'll take care of you, demon." Then he took off the rosary on his right hand and said, "WIND TUNNEL!" The demon got sucked up into Miroku's hand.

Sango came out from behind the tree, with her clothes on now.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked soothingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sango replied. Then she absentmindedly went to Miroku and hugged him. "I was actually scared, Miroku. Thank you for saving my life." Sango said tiredly.

"You're welcome." Miroku said. He embraced her back, not in a perverted way, but in a supportive way.

They walked back to the camp. Both of them were about to go to sleep, but then Sango asked Miroku, "Can I talk to you Miroku?"

Miroku sat up from the sleeping bag. "What is it Sango?" he said.


	6. Truths Revealed & Everyone Returns

**Chapter 6: Truths Revealed & Everyone Returns**

Sango took a deep breath. "You've changed, Miroku. In a good way. You showed me that at the spring. You're a little more like a gentleman now. Just a little, but enough to make me say this. I…love you Miroku." She blushed a crimson red.

Miroku went to Sango, sat down by her, then held her hand. But Sango didn't pull away and slap him. She blushed more.

"Sango, I want to be more polite to you since…I love you too." He blushed slightly. "I'm not afraid of commitment if I'm with you. And I'm not going to be THAT lecherous and…I'm going to be with you forever, Sango. I promise."

'Wow, he's sexy when he blushes.' Sango thought. Then she held Miroku's hand back. "I'm going to be with you forever too, Miroku. I also promise."

Then they sealed their promise with their first, and most passionate kiss. They then fell asleep, Sango in Miroku's arms.

About an hour later, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Kilala came to the campsite. Kagome smiled at what she saw and said to InuYasha, "See? My plan worked."

InuYasha and Shippo gasped. Kilala just said, "Mew!"

When Kilala "Mew-ed", Sango and Miroku woke up. They both blushed the deepest red. "Why are you guys here?" they asked at the same time.

"We decided to come back early. I see you two made up." Kagome said sweetly.

"Yes we did, and now we're…" Sango started.

"…A couple." Miroku finished.

"You two are? Feh, I don't care." InuYasha said coldly.

"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha fell face-first into the ground. "Your insensitivity amazes me sometimes!"

"Whatever. Fine. Congrads Miroku and Sango." InuYasha said.

Everyone laughed except InuYasha. Miroku hugged Sango, but in the process, touched Sango's butt. SLAP!

"Miroku! Even though we're a couple, that doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you want!" Sango yelled.

"OK." Miroku said sadly.

Then everyone laughed, including InuYasha.

"What about me?" Shippo asked sadly, since he is the only one with no true love.

THE END


End file.
